


Woodside thoughts

by Pegggy21



Series: Derek and Stiles in the woods [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Helpful Derek Hale, Hinted at relationship, Just for me, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, beginnings of sterek, blessed woods, contemplation in the woods, derek Hale beta, derek being derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegggy21/pseuds/Pegggy21
Summary: Derek goes on a run and thinks Gay Thoughts™️ about Stiles. (This is my first time publishing anything, comments appreciated!)





	Woodside thoughts

Derek loves this part of the dirt path. The trees perpetually blocked out the sun, the grass was soft on the side if you needed to take a break, and the fog seemed to never clear. He had walked this path his entire life and never once had he come upon another human being. He could shift as he needed, or let his emotions get the better of him. He felt the connection to nature course through his bones, his wolf finally relaxing after being so long among humans. Today was no different. He sat with his back against his favorite tree, he had been running the trail for hours. His bare back scraped against the bark, his sweatpants letting the grass poke his ass. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the serenity seep into his bones. His mind drifted to Stiles and the attempts they’d been making to be friends. He couldn’t tell if Stiles wanted more or not. After the Nogistune Stiles had reminded Derek of himself. Closed off, more haggard, less trusting. Kate had done the same things to Derek. Derek didn’t know how to help Stiles, he just hoped Scott would. An alpha can take care of his pack, but Scott was young enough to still need guidance. As Derek drifted to sleep he resolved to help if Stiles would allow it.


End file.
